Tatouée, percée, et tout ça grandit
by Moony.62
Summary: Hermione a changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Mais une lettre de Dumbledore va lui changer la vie... HermioneSeverus. Histoire traduite, dc la suite 34 jours aprés publication de l'auteur.
1. Le retour

Cette fanfiction je l'ai traduite (ou plutôt essayé!!!!! Parce que je ne suis pas douée) de "Inked, Pierced, & All Grown Up" Author: Becky468

Et je remercie grandement Anne-So!!! Qui m'a corrigé!Gros bisous merveilleuse Anne-So!!!! ET le chapitre 2 corrigé arrive bientôt, je compte 1 semaine pour le 3°, mais celui ci n'a jamais été publié!Réponse au défi ).  
  
Les détails du défi sont définis comme suit :  
  
Hermione a reçu le diplôme de Poudlard et vit d'une manière extravagante. Dumbledore lui demande de revenir à Poudlard pour l'aider avec ses étudiants qui lui mènent la vie dur. Severus tombe sous le charme du nouveau style d'Hermione, et ne sait pas comment se comporter.  
  
On est obligé de mettre:  
  
1] Hermione doit avoir au moins quatre tattoos, et six piercings.  
  
2] Snape a lui aussi quelques tattoos sans compter la marque des ténèbres  
  
3] Hermione et Snape se montre ensemble publiquement.  
  
4] Ils doivent tous les deux aller dans un salon de tattoos à un certain moment.  
  
Option:   
  
1] A l'endroit de Grimmauld.  
  
2] Lorsque les deux tattoos se rejoignent ils forment un seul et même dessin (je pense que c'était ça).  
  
3] Smut est grand. (???)  
  
4] On peut parler d'autres couples mais en arrière plan avec aussi bien du slash  
  
Bonus: Si vous pouvez garder leurs propres caractères et les rendre crédibles.

**Tatouée, percée, et tout ça grandit**  
  
**Partie 1**  
  
Hermione fut sortie de sa rêverie par des coups insistant à sa fenêtre de cuisine. Elle était assise devant sa petite table d'acajou, légèrement tournée vers la gauche pour admirer son tout nouveau tattoo. C'était un brassard tribal noir et rouge assez complexe qui entourait son biceps gauche. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de la manière qu'il rendait. Seulement deux jours qu'elle l'avait et il se cicatrisait très bien, avec à peine quelques saignements ou perte de couleur. Aussitôt, la tête d'Hermione s'était relevée à l'interruption inattendue. Elle se leva rapidement et alla à la fenêtre, tirant de chaque côté les rideaux. La source de ce tapement était un grand hibou de volière.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, et le hibou sauta à cloche-patte ;) dans la pièce. Elle délia la lettre de sa patte, lui donna un morceau de biscuit qu'elle avait et le renvoya par la fenêtre. Pendant que l'oiseau s'envolait loin dans l'obscurité, Hermione ferma la fenêtre et mis la lettre sur la table. Puis elle s'asseya et regarda la dite lettre, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle provenait de Poudlard. Après avoir reçu son diplôme de Poudlard, il y a presque cinq mois, elle avait loué cet appartement à Londres et commencé un job dans une petite branche d'une librairie (je suis pas sure, mais bon) avec Blott pour voisin. Elle ne pensait certainement pas passer le reste de sa vie à la librairie, mais elle pouvait se rappeler que la première fois elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
Avant, cela l'aurait énormément tracassé. Mais au fur et à mesure elle ne se souciait plus du futur. Après tout, Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux partis au loin pour leur formation d'Auror peu de temps après leur NEWTs (ASPIC peut-être). Naturellement, elle avait considéré une carrière comme Auror, et si Voldemort n'avait pas été tué l'année précédente, elle les aurait probablement rejoint. Cependant, maintenant que les temps étaient relativement sûrs Hermione ne se sentait pas d'attaque. Mais travaillant dans une librairie dix heures par jour, cinq jours par semaine était rapidement devenue la routine. Elle se sentait de plus en plus énervée, et souhaitée qu'une chose se passe pour mettre un peu plus de piment dans sa vie.  
  
Ce souhait avait été réalisé d'une manière particulière. Pendant une soirée monotone d'un certain vendredi, une jeune sorcière été entrée dans le magasin recherchant un livre sur Fwoopers (je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dsl). La sorcière avait mentionné qu'elle avait gagné un des oiseaux lumineux-colorés à son club préféré, "Les baguettes magiques rouges".  
  
Hermione qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de vie sociale depuis Poudlard, l'avait interrogé au sujet du club, et avait été étonnée de se retrouver invitée le soir même a une soirée par cette fille. La sorcière dont le nom s'était avéré être Lina, avait proposé de l'attendre pour ensuite l'y accompagnée, ce qu'elle accepta.  
  
Au moment où elle avait franchi la porte, Hermione y était restée un temps fou. Elle avait rencontré des douzaines de sorcières et de magiciens, et avait même rencontré par hasard le doyen Thomas ( qui prenait avec elle son café hebdomadaire). Après quelques boissons, et quelques bouffées de son premier joint, elle avait décidé de se rendre aux "Baguettes magiques rouges" tous les jours après son travail, celui ci se trouvant sur son chemin.  
  
Les choses allaient beaucoup mieux. Hermione sortait avec ses nouveaux amis, et s'était rendu compte qu'elle possédait un côté d'elle même qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle buvait, fumait de la marijuana, et s'était découverte une dépendance aux tattoos et aux piercings. Après son premier tattoo (une rose sur son omoplate), s'en était rapidement suivi des autres: son nom en rune antique sur la hanche droite, un lion lumineux mais de style Gryffondor sur son cou, des vignes sur son avant bras, et, sur un défi ivre de Lina, les mots "Votre nom?" sur sa fesse gauche. Avec son nouveau tattoo brassard, elle en avait maintenant 6. Entre ces divers tattoos s'étaient suivis des piercings. D'abord, son nombril, suivi de sa langue, sourcil, nez, 5 a chaque oreille, le labret (???), et plus récemment les 2 tétons soit un total de 17 piercings.  
  
Ainsi, il suffisait de dire que son aspect avait radicalement changé depuis Poudlard. En plus des tattoos et des piercings, sa façon de s'habiller avait également changé. Bien loin du whorish (???), son apparence été devenue bien moins conservatrice, un peu plus.... peu commun. Maintenant, Hermione regardait la lettre. L'ouvrant, elle lu le parchemin familier et élégant:  
  
_"Chère Mlle Granger,  
  
J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux depuis votre réussite (Le professeur Flitwick n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez pu surpasser ses propres points attribuer en charme de 200 points aux ASPICS). Je dois cependant admettre que ma lettre ne concerne pas ceci ni le fait de m'enquérir de votre bien être. C'est pourquoi je vous écrit pour vous faire part que je ne sais, s'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz (je ne vois pas comment l'écrire autrement) ou si ce n'est simplement la joie de la défaite de Voldemort mais nos étudiants deviennent incontrôlable de toutes les limites que nous imposons, ils les franchissent. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous fais part de cette annonce. Mais Minerva et moi avons décidé de nommer une conseillère d'étudiant, quelqu'un avec qui ils pourraient partager leurs difficultés,... en bref quelqu'un avec qui ils puissent se lier. Après une conversation entretenue avec Mr Thomas, j'ai décidé que vous seriez la candidate idéale pour cette "mission" et je voudrais donc vous offrir ce travail. Svp, n'acceptez pas trop vite, réfléchissait. Et si vous le voulez, venez demain matin au Collège et nous discuterons de certains points pour cette proposition devant un thé et des sorbets au citron.  
  
Espérant vous revoir bientôt,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"_  
  
Hermione plaça la lettre au bord de la table, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Bien que la mystérieuse offre de Dumbledore l'eu étonné, elle était très satisfaite d'elle même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle pour ce travail, mais elle était décidée de le découvrir demain. Après avoir relu plusieurs fois le parchemin, elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre à coucher, prévoyant sa journée du lendemain.  
  
Hermione était arrivée devant les portes de Poudlard à 10h10, le lendemain matin. Les grilles s'ouvrirent à son approche et elle parcoura le reste de son chemin vers le château. Les élèves devaient être en classe à l'heure actuelle, ainsi elle n'en vit aucun. L'air frais d'octobre mordait son cardigan qui lui arrivait à la hauteur du genou, l'encourageant d'accélérer le pas vers le château du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint l'entrée. Les portes étaient légèrement entrebâillées, c'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans le château. Avant qu'elle n'ait traversé le hall d'entrée, une voix derrière elle cria son nom avec enthousiasme. Hermione se retourna à temps pour voir Ginny Weasley dévaler vers elle les escaliers à grande vitesse.  
  
"Hermione! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"  
  
Après l'avoir étreinte jusqu'à l'étouffement, Ginny s'était légèrement reculée et regarda Hermione de haut en bas.  
  
"Défaut de la reproduction sonore (alors là je n'est rien compris!peut être les piercings?)... Au début je ne pensait pas que c'était toi, j'ai même pensé que t'était une classe au dessus (???). Tu semble, vraiment, vraiment, différente.. mais bon."  
  
Hermione pu se voir dans les yeux de Ginny : le cardigan noir au-dessus d'un brouillé (???) léopard-imprimée, la jupe et le chemisier rouge de corset-modèle, le rouge teint de pompe à incendie de cheveux (qui était encore indiscipliné, note de l'auteur)... et puis les divers morceaux de métal incorporés dans son visage, avec le tattoo de Gryffondor qui était évident sur son cou. Non, c'était évident elle semblait différente.  
  
Ginny marcha avec elle jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, causant avec vivacité pendant tout le trajet. Elle était devenue préfète provoquant beaucoup de joie chez sa mère. Alternativement, Hermione lui expliqua son arrivé au sujet de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, et pendant qu'elles atteignaient la gargouille en pierre, elle étreignit une fois de plus Hermione.  
  
"J'espère que tu vas te décider pour rester. Et je pense que les professeurs ont besoin de l'aide que tu peux leur apporter. Les étudiants ne sont pas vraiment mauvais, mais il commence a se rebeller. Fizzing Whizbees!"  
  
Ginny repartit par le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté et Hermione emprunta les escaliers du passage jusqu'au bureau. Dumbledore se tenait dans la salle de réception, frottant Fawkes, et la salua avec un sourire.  
  
"Mlle Granger, que c'est bon de vous revoir! Veuillez entrer, vous êtes juste à l'heure"  
  
Hermione le suivi dans le bureau principal, et était étonnée de voir son ancien professeur de potion assis dans un des deux fauteuilles devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il semblait furieux, mais regardait leur approche. En voyant Hermione, il la regarda arrivé légèrement surpris, mais se repris rapidement.  
  
"Mlle Granger." dit-il brusquement, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever.  
  
"Professeur Snape." répondit elle avant d'assumer la présidence à côté de lui.  
  
Elle pensait qu'il semblait plus sain que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. A l'approche de la guerre, il avait été pâle et presque légèrement mort, un résultat d'exposition répété à la malédiction de Cruciatus, et la contrainte d'être un double agent, tout en maintenant l'aspect de n'être rien qu'un professeur de potion. Il la regarda aussi grincheux que jamais. Ses cheveux avaient poussé dépassant ses épaules, et il ne semblait plus être graisseux et raplapla. En fait, ils semblaient propres et doux... Hermione se gifla mentalement. Que faisait-elle ? A croire qu'il avait appris comment se laver les cheveux! Ce n'était pas une raison de le lorgner comme si elle était amoureuse. Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et rayonnait devant elle.   
  
"Merci d'être venu dans un laps de temps aussi court, Mlle Granger. Vous aimeriez une tasse de thé?"   
  
Hermione inclina la tête, et accepta la tasse qu'il avait créé avec un geste de sa baguette magique, mais diminua le sorbet au citron qui lui avait offert.  
  
"Allons droit au but" continua Dumbledore.  
  
"Maintenant, la raison qui me fait penser que nous avons besoin d'un conseiller d'école est que les étudiants sont devenus de plus en plus... désobéissants, et insolents. J'estime que vous êtes quelqu'un que tout le monde aime, et par dessus tout votre intelligence, votre capacité de manipuler des situations difficiles, et particulièrement votre regard, suffirait a parvenir à établir une confiance avec les étudiants, et peut-être pourriez-vous vous lier à eux d'une manière que nous ne pouvons pas. Qu'en pensez vous?"  
  
Hermione grimaça, incapable de se retenir. Comment pourrait-elle dire non ? Non seulement elle obtiendrais une position plus haute à son épanouissement qu'à Blott, elle serait à Poudlard , qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa maison.  
  
"Je pense que c'est une idée merveilleuse, et je serais heureuse d'accepter votre offre."  
  
Dumbledore sembla être enchanté. Il se leva de son bureau, tapant des mains.  
  
"Très bien! Severus vous montrera votre bureau et vos quartiers. Et encore merci, Mlle Granger."  
  
Severus se leva et s'échappa de la salle de façon déprimée. Après avoir dit au revoir à Dumbledore, Hermione se dépêcha de le rejoindre , toujours souriante. Même lui ne pourrait pas ruiner ce sentiment... qu'elle avait tant espéré.   
  
Rogue avait du se contenir pour empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber sur le plancher quand Hermione était entrée dans la salle. Doyen Thomas avait prévenu Dumbledore et lui-même sur le nouveau "look" d'Hermione, mais on ne pouvait penser qu'elle cachait autant de forme sous les longues robes d'école. Thomas avait mentionné les tattoos et les piercings, mais Severus été toujours choqué. Il s'était attendu à un anneau au nombril et un ou 2 autres. Et, il avait seulement vu le tattoo sur son cou et une partie d'une vigne sur sa main, mais son visage était plein de ce métal. Rien ne le retournait plus qu'une fille avec des tattoos et des piercings sur son corps. Quand ils eurent atteint les cachots, il s'arrêta, à une porte environ cent pieds plus loin de sa salle de potions, et de son propre bureau et quartiers. Levant sa baguette magique, il enleva le sort et la mena à l'intérieur.  
  
"Votre bureau, et vos quartiers sont là-bas," dit il froidement.  
  
"C'est l'idée d'Albus pour qu'ils soient ici?"  
  
"Il a pensé que les étudiants seraient plus enclin pour venir voir... un conseiller... s'ils pouvaient être discret à son sujet. Maintenant, Mlle Granger, s'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire... "   
  
Il se retourna pour partir, mais la voix d'Hermione le stoppa à mi-étape.  
  
"En fait, il y a autre chose. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Hermione."

Rogue se retourna lentement pour faire face à son visage. A quoi jouait-elle? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, .... et OH MON DIEU, elle avait des piercings aux tétons. On pouvait les voir à plat contre sa chemise. Détournant son regard au loin, il recula en arrière.  
  
"... Hermione, bien..." il parla d'une voie traînante mais avec un ton tout aussi sarcastique qu'il arrivait a rassembler dans cette circonstance.  
  
"Mais je vous appelle Severus?" MERLIN, qu'essayait-elle de lui faire?  
  
"Si vous voulez".  
  
Avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau avoir une toute autre conversation, il partit rapidement à gauche de la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Une fois arrivé dans ses quartiers sans risque d'être surpris, Rogue marcha en rond les 2 mains dans les cheveux en poussant des grognement d'irritation. Ce n'était pas normal. Comment pourrait-il garder son allure froid et distant quand elle errait autour de lui comme un léopard, avec les tétons tintillant.... pourquoi avoir fait des piercings aux tétons? Et encore pire!!! Il lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler Severus. Il n'avait jamais permis quelqu'un de l'appeler Severus! Elle était la miss-je-sais-TOUT, insupportable, la cohorte de Potter, et .... incroyablement sexy. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil du salon. Évidemment, la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire c'était de résister à la tentation. Ou.... la petite voie dans son esprit se mis à parler, lui qui l'avait si habituellement supprimé, là elle lui parlait. Est ce qu'il avait été juste avec elle? Après tout elle avait été sociale, même en lui demandant de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était ça: elle était sociale. Rien de plus. Et il devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait beaucoup pour l'être. On aurait dit que n'importe quelle remarque qu'il avait fait durant ces années n'étaient présentes. Il ne voyait aucune différence. Bien qu'il y ait une différence maintenant, mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. (je comprend pas ce dernier paragraphe, je dois l'avouer)

Remerciement à:  
  
Hanna2mars: la suite arrive d'ici le 17 ou 18 juin  
  
Mag: merci pour ta proposition, j'ai essayer de te mettre dans mes contacts msn pour faciliter la tache mais on dirait que tu l'as pas! donc tiens moi o courant please. Et si y a encore des fautes, on fait comme convenue!  
  
WendyMalfoy: Merci!!!!!! ta été ma premiére revieweuse!!!! ça ma fé super plaisir!!!

Carthae: Remercie bcp ton amie de ma part! Et tu peux lui dire que j'ai retirer le mode de ne pas recevoir les anonyme, je ne savais même pas que ça exister!! Bisous


	2. La rencontre

**Tatouée, percée et ça a grandit**  
  
**Partie 2**

Encore un grd merci à Anne-So pour la correction!!! Car je suis trop nulle pour ça! Gros bisous!

La soirée suivante Hermione resta détendue dans son fauteuil en contemplant le feu dans la cheminée de ses quartiers. Elle avait eu la journée la plus agitée de sa mémoire pour l'instant. D'abord, au petit déjeuner ce matin elle avait été abordée par ses anciens professeurs, qui tous lui avait donné quelques conseils.  
  
"C'est merveilleux le travail que vous allez faire ici, mais il faudrait que vous fassiez tout de même attention..." commentait le professeur Flitwick.  
  
"...Après tout, si vous prenez les problèmes de tout le monde avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme, vous pourriez négliger vos propres problèmes, et cela pourrait mener à de sérieux troubles mentaux."  
  
La suggestion du professeur McGonagall n'avait pas été plus optimiste.  
  
"Il pourrait être mauvais pour vous de prendre trop de position" avait-elle dit entre des bouchées de scone (???).  
  
"Mais je me demande si Albus n'as pas omis de vous préciser l'importance de ce qu'il vous est demandé de faire. Je veux juste dire..."  
  
Elle continua voyant la mine consternée d'Hermione.  
  
"....que les étudiants sont devenus tout à fait hors de contrôle. Les seuls qui arrivent encore à les commander sont naturellement Albus et Severus."   
  
Après le petit déjeuner Hermione revint à son bureau, se sentant légèrement intimidée, mais plus déterminée que jamais. Les professeurs n'avaient pas semblé penser qu'elle était capable de manipuler quelques capricieux adolescents hormonaux. Bien, elle leur montrerait. Ginny Weasley était venue la voir autour de 9h30 pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis Hermione s'était retrouvée seule pendant quelques heures. Ceci ne l'avait aucunement détendue, même au contraire. Severus lui avait moqueusement suggéré après le petit déjeuner de passer en revue certains des dossiers d'étudiants, ainsi elle put prévoir quelque chose à faire. Bien qu'Hermione avait saisi son attitude supérieur, elle avait suivi sa suggestion. Elle avait ainsi lu les copies des fichiers correspondant, et se retrouva alors avec une pile de parchemin qui ne cessait de grandir. Jusqu'au déjeuner, lorsqu'un cinquième-année renfrogné - identifié par Hermione comme étant un Serpentard - nommé Malcolm Baddock arriva à son bureau. Il s'était assis devant son bureau et lui annonça d'un air maussade que le professeur Sinistra l'avait envoyé là parce qu'il tourmentait Dennis Crivey.  
  
"Je vois. Et que lui disiez vous?"   
  
Refusant de croiser son regard, Malcolm répondu :  
  
"Je me moquais seulement de lui parce qu'il est maigre. Lorsqu'on le regarde, il ressemble à un naim de partie (pas très bien saisi, et je pense pas que ce soit cela, vu la suite! dsl)."  
  
Hermione aurait bien voulu lui attraper le cou et le secouer, mais il valait mieux ne pas le faire, ce n'était pas très recommandé.  
  
"Je n'ai rien qui puisse vous aider. Et vraiment, quel est le but de se moquer de lui? Cela me semble un peu enfantin, vous ne trouvez pas?"  
  
Malcolm scruta par terre pendant un moment, puis il la regarda.  
  
"Il est facile pour vous de dire cela, n'est ce pas? Depuis que ce Harry Potter a tué Vous-Savez-Qui les Gryffondor nous font chié comme si c'était eux les héros. Ils arrivent juste a pisser un peu loin mais il ne savent pas a qui ils ont affaire de toute façon."  
  
Hermione n'avait pas lu entièrement le dossier de Malcolm, mais elle venait de se rappeler qu'à sa lecture il y avait une liste de Mangemort morts durant la guerre.  
  
"Malcolm... votre père a été tué vers la fin de la guerre, n'est ce pas?"  
  
Elle essaya de maintenir une voix neutre. Mais la dernière chose que le gosse voulait entendre s'était une douce sympathie. Malcolm avait bondi de sa chaise:  
  
"Je le savais! Vous êtes l'un d'entre-eux. Me baiser parce que mon papa était un Mangemort? Il est mort en combattant ce qu'il a toujours cru, n'est ce pas assez? Et il en est mort! Tellement que chacun avez peur et voulait le maintenir au fond, parce qu'il était le meilleur que n'importe lequel de vous pour les sorts vertueux!" (Dur les expressions anglaises, dsl).  
  
Après cela, Malcolm était sorti du bureau comme une tornade en claquant la porte derrière lui. C'est là qu'Hermione compris où se situait le problème. Bien que la guerre soit finie, l'écart s'était élargi entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons.  
  
Naturellement, elle n'avait vu que ce garçon, mais il lui semblé que c'était la seule explication possible. Pendant que le jour tombait, la théorie d'Hermione s'était avérée correcte.  
  
Elle avait vu une fille de Gryffondor de troisième-année qui avait constamment des ennuis par le fait qu'elle avait envoyer plutôt des insultes choquantes sur une autre fille de troisième-année de Serpentard. Ce cas ci avait été un peu mieux que le précédent. Hermione avait compris que la fille (Helena Smithe) était offensée par la Serpentarde parce qu'ils représentaient à ses yeux les Mangemorts, et qu'un de ces frère plus âgé avait été tué par l'un d'eux. Naturellement, chaque étudiant avait perdu un membre de sa famille ou un de ses amis, mais ils avaient tous été affectés d'une manière ou d'une autre par les combats.   
  
Par la suite plusieurs étudiants étaient également venus la voir au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, les cas étaient tous incroyablement semblables. Tout ce qui semblait les importer c'était de savoir quelle famille avait perdu le plus de proche durant la guerre.  
  
Finalement, elle retourna dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir, l'horloge sur son bureau indiquant 10h.   
  
Maintenant, elle était dans le fauteuil, se remémorant les événements du jour. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pensait, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa propre compétence, mais plus elle tournait la solution dans son esprit, et plus elle voulait faire ses valises et partir. Pourrait-elle vraiment traiter tous ces enfants et adolescents traumatisés ?  
  
Après 2 heures entières où son souci ne cessait d'augmenter, Hermione décida qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se reposer, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle se leva hors de son fauteuil et mis une robe de chambre de satin rouge au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit. Sortant de ses quartiers, elle commença a longer le couloir sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ses pas la mènerait. Elle marcha pendant une minute, et s'arrêta devant la porte de classe de potion, il y avait un raie de lumière qui paraissait en dessous.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de la porte. Severus serait-il fâché si elle le dérangeait à cette heure de la nuit? Probablement. Mais s'il était dans sa salle de classe, il devait probablement travailler, ainsi ce n'était pas comme si elle l'interrompait dans un moment privé. Atteignant la porte, à titre d'essai elle frappa la lourde porte de chêne. Elle accorda une minute avant de recommencer. Une autre minute passa. Hermione se retourna comme pour aller vers sa propre salle, mais fit une pause. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas entendu ses coups. La salle de potion était grande après tout.  
  
Se retournant de nouveau vers la porte, Hermione hésita, puis tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle fit un pas dans la salle de classe, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. D'abord elle ne vit pas Severus, et pensa qu'il était peut être dans la salle de gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les torches allumées. Puis, elle regarda vers le fond de la salle, et le vit se tenir au-dessus d'un grand chaudron bouillonnant. Sa tête penchée vers le bas, ses yeux plissés par la concentration. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval, attachée avec un morceau de ruban noir. Quelques mèches s'étaient détachées et tombées à travers son visage  
  
Pendant qu'il se tenait là, entouré par les douces vapeurs du chaudron bouillonnant, Hermione pensa qu'il était étonnant. Pas tout à fait beau ou moche, mais d'une certaine manière, il s'était embelli. Elle décida de lui parler, sachant qu'il prendrait mal le fait de rester là a le fixer comme un amoureux transi.  
  
"Excusez-moi professe... je veux dire, Severus?"   
  
Il se redressa brusquement, et sembla surpris. Naturellement, il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs à minuit. Il se repris rapidement.  
  
"Oui Mlle Granger? Que me vaut l'honneur de subir votre compagnie?"  
  
Son sarcasme perçait dans sa voix, mais sans toutefois être intimidant. Hermione traversa la salle, consciente du fait qu'il l'observait. Elle s'arrêta devant le chaudron qui les séparait, et croisa son regard à travers la vapeur.  
  
"J'étais simplement énervée, et comme j'ai vu que vous étiez toujours ici, j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir vous voir et vous aider à faire quelque chose."  
  
Severus souleva un sourcil.  
  
"Vraiment. Et bien, je ne pensais pas que votre premier jour vous porterez préjudice à ce point."  
  
Hermione gesticula.  
  
"Je pense que je suis seulement un oiseau de nuit. Je peux vous aider?"  
  
Fixant le contenu de son chaudron, il inclina la tête.  
  
"Si vous pensez que vous le devez. Je fais une potion de fortifiant simple pour Madame Pomfresh. Vous pouvez commencer par ajouter le Shrivelfig et l'épine du Lionfish."  
  
Hermione se mis à la tache, et ils travaillèrent tout deux en silence jusqu'à ce que la potion soit prête et boue pendant les 12 heures exigées. Elle l'aida a nettoyer les fioles vides et les matériaux inutilisés, resserrant plus étroitement sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, cette pièce du château étant vraiment froide.  
  
"Bon... bonne nuit, Severus."  
  
Il lui grogna simplement une réponse, et Hermione s'avança vers la porte. Juste avant qu'elle ne l'ai ouverte, sa voix la stoppa.  
  
"Merci pour votre aide, Hermione."  
  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione fit un pas dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
La porte s'était refermée doucement. Severus souleva un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsqu'elle était arrivée vêtue de sa chemise de nuit en lui demandant si elle pouvait l'aider. Il s'était déroulé une lutte pour resté maître de lui même et à distance raisonnable d'elle, mais il avait réussi à se contrôler. Jusqu'à ce que, naturellement, il l'eut remercié. Là, il l'avait appelé par son prénom: Hermione. Elle devait sûrement le suspecter maintenant. Quoique après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il la désirait? Aucun doute, elle le giflerait et le menacerait pour qu'il l'oublie. Éteignant les torches avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette magique, il se déplaça dans l'obscurité de son salon, où il avait l'intention de localiser la bouteille de whisky la plus proche et de la faire disparaître à grandes gorgées.  
  
Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, en remerciant les Dieux, que ce jour fut Samedi. Ainsi Severus après s'être permis de boire, il pouvait désormais traiter la monstrueuse gueule de bois qui s'accrochait à lui. Il était 8h du matin sur le réveil, il se traîna de son lit jusqu'à la douche. L'eau chaude l'animant assez pour décider d'aller au magasin de potion "Poivre-Vers" la meilleure potion du magasin pouvant traiter son mal de tête et de fatigue. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il décida de sauter le petit déjeuner et d'aller directement à Londres, où il dû prendre une nouvelle copie des potions de Moste Potente. Il avait détruit sa copie précédente quand sa solution corrosive s'était étalée dessus. Elle s'était rétrécie tellement rapidement qu'il l'avait perdu de vue avant qu'il n'ait réussi à la remettre de côté.  
  
Saisissant une poignée de poudre de Floo, Severus fit un pas dans le foyer vide.  
  
" "Epanouir et Blott", Londres!"  
  
Severus n'était pas allé au magasin depuis presque une année, mais son propriétaire, un magicien appelé Anton Ackerly, se précipita immédiatement sur lui pour le saluer. Ils se connaissaient tous 2 depuis le Collège, ayant tous les 2 été à Serpentard, et depuis qu'Anton été embauché comme le directeur de cette branche, Severus était l'un de ses meilleurs clients.  
  
"Severus! Ca fait un bail! Je commençais à penser que tu était mort et enterré."  
  
Anton tendit sa main droite, et Severus la secoua.  
  
"Je ne te ferais pas cette chance. J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle copie des potions de Moste Potente, tu en as en stock?"  
  
Anton l'emmena dans la réserve, là où il gardait les plus vieux grimoires. Il sortit un volume, et Severus le paya.  
  
"Alors Severus, quoi de nouveau? Tu as encore fait fondre une femme?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Pourquoi pas? N'y a t-il pas une personne sur laquelle jeter un coup d'œil?"  
  
Anton sentit son hésitation, il fendit son visage en une grimace diabolique.  
  
"Alors??? Qui est-elle? Allez, tu sais très bien que tu peux me le dire."  
  
Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans le magasin. Le seul autre client était un vieux sage magicien qui poussait des feuilles par les issues arrières de Playwizard (???).  
  
"OH... juste une nouvelle collègue."  
  
"Et..."  
  
Anton persistait.  
  
"A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Donne-moi quelques détails."  
  
Severus ne discuterait pas de ces choses la avec n'importe qui normalement, mais il pensait que peut-être, s'il l'obtenait hors de son système (???), il pourrait l'oublier. En outre, Anton ne pourrait pas très bien reconnaître, il n'avait aucun indice qui pouvait lui indiquait qui elle était.  
  
"Bon... je suppose que mon attirance est dû au faite qu'elle a quelques tattoos... et de plus elle est la femme la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais c'est une situation difficile, parce que je l'ai connu lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, et je doute qu'elle trouve un quelconque intérêt pour quelqu'un comme moi. Maintenant..." dit-il en sélectionnant un livre sur l'étagère du haut.  
  
"...J''ai quelque chose à faire. Je te reverrais probablement dans quelques semaines, Anton."  
  
Anton inclina la tête, mais Severus remarqua son regard quelque peu étrange. Peut-être avait-il cette grippe que tous les étudiants semblaient avoir. Il posa sa main sur la porte quand Anton le rappela.  
  
"Euh, et quelle est le prénom de cette jeune fille, juste par curiosité?"  
  
Severus le considéra pendant un moment, puis se décida à lui dire pour ne pas le blesser.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
Disant cela, il sortit dans la rue sans le regarder. Par conséquence, il ne vit pas le regard assommé d'Anton, ni le rire qui s'en suivi.  
  
À la différence de la petite ruelle de Diagon, "Epanouir et Blott" était situé parmi des magasins Moldu, et bien évidemment, seuls les sorcières et magiciens voyait ce magasin. Severus commença sa marche, passant devant un groupe d'enfants énervés de Moldu. Il s'était habillé avec un pantalon et une chemise noir dont tous les boutons était fermé, ainsi on ne le regardait pas étrangement dans ce monde de Moldu. Il devait toujours aller chercher des klaxons de Bicorn et des langues de Puffskein à un magasin situé juste en bas de la rue.  
  
Cependant, il fit une pause devant le magasin de tattoo d'un Moldu. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas fait de tattoo, et il devait admettre qu'il avait pensé en refaire un en voyant Hermione arriver. Dans un geste de spontanéité qui ne lui était pas caractéristique, Severus ouvrit la porte et entra dans le magasin. Un grand Moldu chauve pivota sa chaise lorsque la cloche situé au dessus de la porte ressentisse.  
  
"Salut. Qu'est que tu voudrais?"  
  
"Je pensais à un nouveau tattoo..."  
  
"Bien." répondit le Moldu, en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
" Je dois finir maintenant une jeune fille, mais je peux vous prendre tout de suite après. Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire?"  
  
Severus n'avait pas véritablement d'idée, jusqu'à ce que la pensée d'un serpent le traverse.  
  
"Un serpent. Sur ma poitrine, je pense."  
  
Le Moldu inclina la tête, et en esquissa rapidement un sur un morceau de papier, et le tendit devant lui. Severus inclina la tête marquant son approbation. Le Moldu l'emmena dans un couloir, et énonça:  
  
"Les serpents sont devenus très populaire aujourd'hui. La jeune fille qui est ici est en train d'en faire un aussi"  
  
Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir. Severus choqué de tombé sur la vue d' Hermione, qui avait son cou tendu avec un angle maladroit. Elle était étonnée de le voir lui, mais il ne pouvait la blâmer.  
  
"OH, Severus! Vous êtes vous aussi venus faire un tattoo?"  
  
Il inclina la tête muettement, souhaitant trouver quelle chose à lui dire. Mais étant donné les circonstances, il pouvait seulement regarder fixement le tattoo a demi-fini du côté opposé à celui du lion de Gryffondor. C'était sans équivoque le serpent de Serpentard.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me donne envie de continuer la traduction! Essayer de remercier l'auteur elle même en anglais si vous le pouvez ;) :/ :  
  
lilyeve: Même pas 4h après t'as la suite, la chance! lol ;). Comme quoi les review ;)  
  
Hanna2mars: et voila la suiiiiiiiite! ;)  
  
Mag: Me dis pas qui a cor des fautes! lol. Mais je ne te vois jamais connecté! et je tenais plus, il fallait que je la publie!  
  
WendyMalfoy: Merci merci, ça fait très plaisir! Ouais, ça change Hermione comme ça, dommage qu'il n'y est pas plus d'action dans ce chapitre! 


	3. Problémes d'argent?

**Tatouée, percée et ça grandit**

**Part 3**

Un immence merci à Anne-Sophie comme touijours! Qui me corrige énormément de mes fautes!! Gros gros gros bisous miss!!!! Je t'adore!!!! T'est merveilleuse!

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana face à l'incrédulité que Severus ne réussi pas à masquer. Sûrement que la nouvelle ne le choqua pas.(là, j'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais pas du tout)

"Mais... pourquoi ? Je veux dire vous ne pensez pas que les étudiants de Serpentards vont vous renvoyer pour ceci." il se contrôlait.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce que n'importe qui comprenne tout de suite. Après tout, cela lui avait pris une nuit entière pour qu'elle se convainque que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Peut-être au début,"dit-elle.

"Mais je ne me suis pas fais ceci sur un simple coup de tête vous savez."

Severus se laissa faire par le propriétaire lorsqu'il le poussa à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Je vois »

Il avait répondu sans à-coup, apparemment récupérant de sa surprise.

"S' il y a une méthode à la folie, j'aimerais l'entendre."

Le ton de sa voix suinté d'un tel intérêt doux supérieur qu'Hermione aurait aimé l' incendié d'un regard venimeux si seulement elle pouvait réussir à le rassembler. Cependant, vu les circonstances, elle pensait que n'importe quelle sorte de regard ne serait efficace; avec son cou penché et tendu vers la gauche et ses cheveux crépus qui obscurcissaient une grande partie de son visage. Ajoutez cela un Moldu rasé et malodorant qui est en train de vous tatouait à cette endroit, puis une grimace plaqué sur son visage... Elle doutait même de pouvoir intimider une elfe de maison à ce moment.

"Mais vous devez savoir, que j'ai conclu que les problèmes dans l'école étaient le résultat des faibles relations inter-maison."

Severus renifla de ridicule.

"Comme c'est astucieux de votre part, Mlle Granger... OH, pardon, Hermione. Vous me pardonnerez de vous dire ceci mais, ce n'est pas une nouvelle."

"Si voulez c'tatou sur vot' torse, vous enlevez cette chemise."

Le Moldu obèse s'interrompit dans son discours illettré. Hermione feint immédiatement de lire une copie de « _La semaine pour sorcière » _pour ne pas le regarder. Elle pouvait se faire fouetter sur la place si Severus lui indiquait de ne pas l'observer lorsqu'il se déshabille. Après tout, c'était son ancien professeur de potions. Son _ancien_ professeur beaucoup-moins-graisseux-et-effrayant de potions.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait le voir déboutonner la chemise, et la placer d'une manière ordonnée sur le support près de lui.

Dégageant sa gorge, Hermione tourna sans le voir la page de son magazine.

"De toute façon, comme je disais, je pense que la solution au problème est que les étudiants doivent se rendre compte que cette sorte de haine sans fondements est exactement ce qui a commencé la dernière guerre."

"Sans fondements ? Mlle... Hermione, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils se détestent aveuglement ? Au cas où vous n'auriez pas noté, leurs parents ont été brutalement abattus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'ils oublient cela."

Hermione irritée souleva ses yeux de l'article qu'elle regardait fixement. Elle était très étonnée de voir que son torse pale et mince été orné de plusieurs tattoos, éclipsés par de nombreuses cicatrices argentées. Une silhouette composée d'ailes de dragon juste en-dessous de son nombril. Une image légèrement voyante de femmes consummées par des flammes sur sa cage thoraxique. De l'autre coté de son torse, un symbole qu'Hermione ne reconnu pas, encadré d'un serpent dont sa queue se trouvait dans sa gueule. Et sur son bras gauche, un brassard tribal qui entouré son biceps et épaule cinq fois. En temps normal, les tattoos sur un homme mince ne faisait rien pour Hermione. Et Severus n'était pas différent d'un autre.. Elle pensait qu'il ressemblait à un anorexique. Toutes les illusions précédentes qu'elle avait eu avait comme qui dirait fondues.

Elle renvoya son attention au magazine.

"Oui... bon... je ne leur demande pas non plus d'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense seulement qu'ils se sentiront mieux, s'ils se rendent compte que leurs camarades de sont pas à blamer."

Snape grogna, soit de moquerie pour son rapport ou de malaise; en effet le gros Moldu avait commencé son tattoo. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, les seuls bruits étant le vrombissement électrique des aiguilles, et bruit occasionnel des pages du magazine d' Hermione. Soudain, le Moldu mince releva la tête et demanda:

"Et dans qu'elle école enseignez vous?? C'est quand même spécial, je me demande... les parents qui tuent d'autres parents? C'est un drole de business... "

Hermione réfléchit rapidement et répondit la première pensée lui venant à l'esprit.

"Oh. Euh, juste dans une école privée pour des enfants à... tendances violentes héréditaires."

Pendant que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, elle était frappée par le piétre mensonge. Cependant son inquiétude était sans fondement. Le Moldu mince grogna simplement une réponse.

L'heure suivante se passa tranquillement, et avec reconnaissance dans le silence.

Environ une heure plus tard, le tattoo d' Hermione été fini. Elle se leva, et péniblement redressa son cou, puis se tourna alors vers Severus.

"Merci pour conversation éclairante."

Elle dit sèchement.

"Je vous verrai à l'école."

Pendant qu'elle allait au comptoir avec le Moldu mince, Severus resta a regarder fixement sa place. Ermitages aux tétons ou pas de percings aux tétons, ils ne se sont pas fait entendre insupportables. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il se retrouve avec elle? Elle n'avait rien de spécial. En fait, ce n'était qu'une petite fille avec de longs cheveux et un grand égo assorti. Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment pensé qu'en se faisant un tattoo elle allait inspirer l'unité entre les maisons? Après ce qui semblait des années, son tattoo était finalement terminé. Se levant, Severus fouilla dans les poches de son manteau. Pendant que ses mains étreignaient des gallions et des mornilles, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent Moldu. C'est peut -être en voyant son expression interloquée que le gros Moldu dit:

"Aucune inquiétude à avoir. La dame à pris en charge votre tattoo. Elle a semblé penser que vous seriez incapable de payer, elle a payé pour vous"

Severus le regarda fixement, impoliment, pendant un moment avant de tourner les talons et de sortir vite fait du magasin. Ainsi, Granger avait pensé qu'elle devait s'occuper de lui? Oui, elle a probablement pensé qu'elle était noble et charitable, aidant le bâtard revêche et sans amis qu'était Severus Snape. Comme s'il avait voulu ou besoin de son aide.

Déprimé, il tourna en bas d'une ruelle abandonnée et morte. Il ne se sentait pas la force de repartir vers Florich & Blott pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette, ainsi il allait transplaner. Il continua en bas de l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne serait pas aperçut de la rue, et s'arrêta entre une benne à ordure et un squelette désespéré d'une bicyclette. Tirant sa baguette magique de son manteau, il transplanna dans un pop auditible, tout en distillant ses pensées qui revenaient sans cesse sur Hermione Granger. Il arriva en dehors des portes de Poudlard, et les poussa négligemment, il remonta l'allée. Il y avait un grand orage, et les cieux couverts, faisaient tomber la pluie. Severus regarda fixement les nuages pendant un moment, vexé. Puis, clignant des yeux pour en chasser l'eau, il commenca à courrir vers le château.

Hermione se reposait dans la grande salle, chaude et sèche, attendant le dîner. Les tables des différentes maison se remplissaient lentement d'étudiants, et leurs conversations vibraient dans l'air. Jetant un coup d'œil en l'air vers les nuages gris d'orage que représentait le plafond, et sur la pluie qui fouettaient les fenêtres. Hermione se demandant si Severus était toujours dehors et environ dans les éléments. À cette pensée, elle se permit une petite grimace. Après être sortie du salon de tattoo, elle s'était arrêtée près de Florish & Blott pour dire bonjour à Anton Ackerly, son ancien employeur. Il avait quelques nouvelles très intéressantes pour elle. Il semblait que Severus était passé un peu plus tôt pour prendre un livre, et Anton lui avait confié sa conversation au sujet de sa vie d'amour, et de son manque. Selon Anton, Severus avait admis sa convoitise pour elle, Hermione! Qui aurait deviné? Il était drôle de savoir comment une personne pouvait d'un seul coup vous désirer. Hermione réfléchit. Maintenant qu'elle pensait vraiment à cela, Severus était-il vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais?

À ce moment opportun, le professeur de potions lui-même arriva dans la salle par l'intermédiaire des portes, semblant fatigué et contrarié. Il se dirigea vivement vers la table principal et pris son siège, deux chaises plus loin d' Hermione, entre Dumbledore et Vector (je sais pas qui sait). Il ne la regarda pas. Dumbledore battit des mains, faisant apparaître une véritable montagne de poulet rôti, de carotte, de salade, et de purée de pommes de terre et cela sur les cinq tables. Hermione rempli son plat gardant une oreille sur la conversation qu'entretenait Severus et Dumbledore.

"Comment s'est passée votre journée, Severus?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Bien" répondit Severus maussade.

"Ah... vous vous inquiétez pour collaborer?"

Dumbledore avait osé.

"Non."

"Je vois. Bien, au cas où vous voudriez savoir, j'ai obtenu un nouvel assortiment de bonbon Moldu, et j'ai également écrit un nouveau règlement contre l'exploitation de Nifflers."

"Je n'ai rien demandé" maugréa Severus.

"OH. Bien dans ce cas, peut-être seriez-vous mieux si je m'informais sur votre progrès de... "

Avant qu'il puisse continuer, Severus le coupa brusquement.

"Albus, je pense vraiment que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Je viendrai dans votre bureau plus tard ce soir. Maintenant si vous m'excusez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit."

Il y eu un raclement car Severus poussa sa chaise et se leva. Hermione regarda fixement son assiette de blanc de poulet à moitié-mangé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment... après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. C'était une fois de plus sa curiosité qui était piquée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, elle se rendit compte que Severus s'était arrêté derrière sa chaise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de retirer de son esprit que cet homme la désirait.

"Je peux vous aider Severus?" dit-elle gentiment, espérant que sa voix ne trahirait pas la gaieté dont elle essayait veinement de supprimer.

Il la regarda longuement une deuxième fois, puis tordu son visage dans un affreux ricanement. Levant sa main, il laissa tomber une poignée de gallions sur la table près de son assiette.

"Pardonnez-moi si je ne sens pas la nécessité de me laisser tomber à genoux devant vous et de vous baiser les pieds pour votre geste tellement charitable. Je suis sûr que votre propre sens de fatuité est assez gonflé sans que le mien ne s'ajoute à lui. Maintenant si vous m'excusez... "

Il s'en alla plus loin, et par la porte des professeurs. Hermione regarda fixement devant elle avec indignation et colère. Comment avait-il pu penser que son action était le résultat de pitié et de supériorité? Quel était son problème avec elle ?? Elle avait seulement considéré sa convenance! Hermione leva son regard de son assiette, et plaça sa fourchette dessus, très consciente du fait que les autres membres du personnel la regardait fixement dans la confusion. En remerciant mentalement le tatoueur d'avoir laissé le pansement sur son nouveau tattoo. Elle ne pourrait pas répondre à leurs questions en ce moment. Après quelques minutes, ils revînrent à leurs conversations, et Hermione se leva et s'échappa de la même manière que Severus, inaperçue. Marchant beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, elle fut vite arrivée dans ses quartiers. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil, faisant fuir Pattenrond des lieux d'un bruit furieux.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle regarda fixement le foyer vide, qui émettait de la vapeur. Comment osait-il la rabaisser devant tout le monde comme cela? Si n'importe qui avait un égo aussi gonflé que le sien, il était toujours en train de se pavaner tel un monarque. Elle était même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas exigé de se faire appeler Le Seigneur Snape. Bien, conclu Hermione, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Elle devrait se venger. Sur cette note, elle se souleva hors des profondeurs du fauteuil pour chercher un verre d'eau-de-vie fine orange et sa copie de Transfiguration. S'étendant de nouveau dans son fauteuil, elle commença à lire, et se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant.

Auteur Anglaise:

A/N : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de passer en revue le dernier chapitre.

À ceux qui l'ont demandé:

Cette fic va être beaucoup plus longue que je l'avais prévu. Cependant, je peux promettre qu'elle ne sera pas explicite:

1) en raison des emplacements nouveaux, des politiques plus strictes

2) je ne sais pas si je peux écrire une scène sérieuse de sexe...

En outre, j'ai commencé un groupe de Yahoo pour la fanfiction d'humeur de HP. Il est à paraître. De toute façon, merci pour la lecture.

Merci pour les reviews!!!!!

U.$.Hermy: Merci bcp!!!!! Et tu peux tjrs continuer à me harceler! J'aime ça, lol. Mais pas trop collante non pu hein! Les sangsue c'est pas mon truc! Nan je déconne. En tout cas un GRD merci! Bisouuuuuuuuus

Flammifer: tadam!!! Et voilà la suite!!! Merci merci, de me dire que c'est bien traduit, qd tu vois que j'ai eu 2 au bac, on peux se poser des questions qd mime ;). Bizzzz

Amberlynn, Meooowww, Heather: Merci de m'avoir prévenu que je l'avais placer dans la partie anglaise, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, mais c'est bon! Kiss

"Aux reviews qui n'ont pas pu m'être envoyées, car c'était mis en mode "ne pas recevoir les review anonymes", c'est bon !!! C'est retiré, je ne savais même pas que cela existait ! Donc n'hésitez pas now"


End file.
